Ash's Talonflame
50 episodes as a Fletchinder |evolvesin = Battles in the Sky! A Legendary Photo Op! |caughtwhere = Kalos Route 4 }} This Talonflame is a / -type Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught as a Fletchling. It is the second Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Personality As a Fletchling, before being caught, it shows its mischievous side when it steals the berry before Pikachu gives the berry to the wild Dedenne. Fletchling also shows its sense of humor by laughing at them after being attacked. After being caught by Ash, it shows to be happy and became loyal to him and like all other birds that Ash had previously, it serves as a navigator. Compared to the more subdued Greninja and Hawlucha, Fletchling tends to be more animated and emotional, puffing its chest out when confident and showing visible shock and tears when upset. Fletchling became dejected after Moria's Talonflame dismissed it as weak. Like Snivy, Boldore, Greninja, and Clemont's Bunnelby, Talonflame while it was a Fletchinder is a highly observant and a risk taker when it was desperate to save Ash and the others from being hit from Moltres' Flamethrower leading its evolution to Talonflame after shielding everyone from a direct hit. Talonflame was also shown in the same episode to be intelligent and resourceful; while Talonflame battled Hawlucha, it studied how it battled, and used what it learned to evade and defeat the evolved Pokémon later. Talonflame has a very close friendship with its teammates. Biography As Fletchling Fletchling swooped down to take a berry that Bonnie gave to a Dedenne. Afterwards, Ash's Froakie challenged it to a battle but Fletchling's speed and strength proved to be too much for Froakie. While Ash was trying to restrain Froakie, Fletchling attacked them on them and flew off. Ash and his friends followed Fletchling where it set them up with a swarm of Beedrill. After the group ran away from the swarm, they relocated to a canyon where Fletchling met them there and had a rematch with Froakie. Again, Fletchling's speed had the advantage over Froakie, but Froakie made a sculpture of itself out of its Frubbles to distract Fletchling. With Fletchling thrown off guard, Froakie was finally able to land a hit on the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Ash threw a Poké Ball at it but the capture was unsuccessful. Froakie continued the battle with Fletchling and landed a hit with Water Pulse. Ash threw another Poké Ball at Fletchling and managed to catch it this time. Ash then sent it out to show it to Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont gave Fletchling, along with Froakie and Pikachu an Oran Berry and Froakie shared the Oran Berry with Fletchling as a celebration of their new friendship.XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Fletchling had been used in several gym battles like against ViolaXY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! and Grant.XY024: Climbing the Walls! However, during those battles it won and lost at the same time. Sometime later, Fletchling battled against Moria's Talonflame and evolved into a Fletchinder. As Fletchinder Upon its evolution, it learned Flame Charge and won the sky battle.XY035: Battles in the Sky! Fletchinder was later used in a Gym Battle against Korrina and her Machoke. During the battle, Fletchinder had been knocked back and thrown around by Machoke's intense strength and speed. But Fletchinder managed to regain its stamina and defeat Machoke with a Flame Charge. Fletchinder then battled Korrina's Lucario in its Mega Evolved form. However, it was quickly defeated due to Lucario's speed and power.XY043: Showdown at the Shalour Gym! Fletchinder was used by Ash to find Team Rocket who captures both Pikachu and Goomy after he and his group are released from their bound by Ash's Frogadier's Cut. Fletchinder eventually found Pikachu who carries Goomy with him while they were chased by James. Fletchinder teams up with Pikachu to fight off Team Rocket's Pokémon until they became confused due to the damage they took from James' Inkay's Psybeam. Both of them fought in their confused state only to be halted by Ash and he defends both of their Pokémon from being attacked by Inkay and Jessie's Pumpkaboo's attacks which allows Goomy to become determined to fight and defeat them using its Bide.XY055: A Slippery Encounter! Fletchinder along with all of Ash, Clemont and Serena's Pokémon were released for a short break, also it got to see that the Goomy who helped them fight off Team Rocket the other day has decided it wanted to travel with them, until it was disrupted by Team Rocket. The lake that Pikachu and the others who swim there turns out to be a home of both a wild Lotad and a Lombre as their attacks causing them to be separated. As both Ash and Clemont recalled their Pokémon back, he uses Fletchinder to find, Serena, Bonnie, Pancham, Dedenne and Goomy on air. After Pancham and Dedenne blasts Team Rocket off especially Meowth's trickery on them, Fletchinder happily found them who are searching for Goomy. Ash and Clemont finally reunite with Serena and Bonnie and he was informed that Goomy is missing. Ash has Fletchinder go look for Goomy through the air. Fletchinder eventually found Goomy who uses Rain Dance against Team Rocket while defending Dedenne from both Inkay and Pumpkaboo's attacks and Ash recalled it back to save them both from Team Rocket's capture.XY056: One for the Goomy! Fletchinder was used as Ash's first Pokémon for his Gym Battle against Ramos and his Jumpluff. Although Jumpluff got the upper-hand when its Chlorophyll ability increased its speed and defense, Fletchinder managed to defeat it with Flame Charge. Fletchinder was later used to battle Ramos' Weepinbell, but thanks to the effects of Poison Powder Fletchinder was weaken while being damaged with its Razor Leaf and was defeated from Weepinbell's Slam.XY058: The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! When the three Pangoro attack them with their moves to make them separated, Fletchinder is with Hawlucha and Clemont's Luxray until they are found by Ash and Serena's Pancham. Fletchinder is used by Ash to find Serena, Ash's Frogadier and Clemont's Chespin and later Clemont, Pikachu, Bunnelby and Serena's Braixen. It also managed to find Bonnie and Clemont's Dedenne soon after.XY071: So You're Having a Bad Day! Fletchinder was used once again as Ash's first Pokémon for his Gym Battle against Valerie and her Sylveon. Although Sylveon managed to hit Fletchinder with Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, and Giga Impact, Fletchinder defeated Sylveon with Steel Wing. Fletchinder was later used to battle Valerie's Spritzee. However, due to the effects of Trick Room, Fletchinder's speed decreased and was immediately defeated, but not before causing some damage.XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery! When Hawlucha found a Pokémon egg that was ready to hatch, Fletchinder joined everyone in covering the egg, Fletchinder kept it warm with its Flame Body ability. When the egg hatched into a baby Noibat, Hawlucha and Fletchinder decided to train it and teach it how to fly.XY076: A Not-So-Flying Start! Fletchinder was later used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. But despite a Hydreigon causing havoc in the middle of the race and getting last place behind Orson's Staravia and Jessie's Pumpkaboo, it flew to the second segment as fast as it could and gave Hawlucha the baton in time. Fletchinder then watched the rest of the race and cheered for both Hawlucha and Noibat, who had successfully learned to fly.XY077: A Relay in the Sky! Fletchinder was released along with Noibat by Ash to find both Clemont's Chespin and Bunnelby. When Team Rocket confronts the duo and being attacked by both James' Inkay and Jessie's Gourgeist, Fletchinder saves them just in time by destroying Gourgeist's Shadow Ball with its Steel Wing. Both Fletchinder and Noibat are watched both Chespin and Bunnelby fighting against them by hitting Mud Shot on their faces and allowing Chespin to blasts them off with Pin Missile. After meeting up with Trevor again, Fletchinder fought his newly evolved Charmeleon and avoids most of Charmeleon's abilities such as Flamethrower and Fire Spin and its own brute strength when trying to block its Flame Charge. Fletchinder hit Charmeleon with a single Steel Wing, knocking it out in explosion. Fletchinder joined the gang to see Moltres. During their travel, Fletchinder fought Team Rocket's Pokémon after they captured Pikachu by surprise. It dodges most of their attacks until their battle was soon interrupted due to the Legendary Pokémon, Moltres at Mt. Molteau awaken within the depths of the volcano which Fletchinder senses this. Trevor also mentions that Moltres was hiding in the depths of the volcano is to store more of its flaming power. However, Moltres angrily stares on Team Rocket which appears to be responsible for waking it up as they let both of their Pokémon, Inkay and Gourgeist to use their Psybeam and Shadow Ball combination which Moltres deflects it with its wings and retaliated them with Flamethrower to blasts them off. Fletchinder also uses its Steel Wing to breaks the ball to free Pikachu from the capsule as Ash catches him. Therefore, Fletchinder teams up with Frogadier and Trevor's Charmeleon to fight Moltres who is now on rampage. Fletchinder did its best to fight the legendary Pokémon but was directly hit on Moltres' Flamethrower. Fletchinder desperately tries to save Ash and the others from getting hit by Moltres' Flamethrower, as its shields itself to save them from a direct hit while it evolves into Talonflame.XY086: A Legendary Photo Op! As Talonflame Talonflame also learns Brave Bird in the process. Despite its efforts to fight the Legendary Pokémon, Talonflame was unable to win against Moltres after hitting it with its newly learned Brave Bird, but is badly burned by its Fire Blast and plunges to its fiery doom in the lava pit. Ash comes to Talonflame's aid, but ends up falling along with it. Luckily, both Ash and Talonflame were saved at the last minute when Frogadier used its frubbles to form a rope in order to catch them. Once Ash and Talonflame were pulled to safety after the latter was amused to Talonflame's bravery and effort, Ash's friends scolded him for almost getting himself killed, but Moltres was touched by Ash's bravery, seeing that they're not enemies, and bids them farewell as it flies away into the sky. Soon, the gang leave mountains and Ash tell Talonflame that they'll stay with each other and fought together, and Ash and Talonflame are having a high five along with Frogadier and Pikachu just when Trevor took their picture. Talonflame is always with Ash's Noibat when they also tried to find a wild Eevee on air but failed. Talonflame was used to battle along aside Frogadier in a Gym Battle against Olympia and her male and female Meowstic, and he was the one who always hit from their Future Sight and saving Frogadier from getting hit but both is still with another Future Sight. Talonflame was mounted by Frogadier despite in his paralysis state to take both Meowstic down and carrying them in the process to take their hit from its Future Sight. Talonflame eventually defeats the female Meowstic using Flame Charge while watching Frogadier clashing with their abilities with a male Meowstic and he disperses its Dark Pulse with a full powered Water Pulse defeating it making Ash win the Gym battle. Ash was proud to see them both battling. Talonflame was seen with Frogadier and Pikachu when Ash obtains the Psychic Badge from Olympia.XY093: All Eyes on the Future! In From A to Z!, Talonflame is released along with all of Ash and the group's Pokémon to introduced Squishy during their Poke Puff break. In Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!, Talonflame was released along with Noibat to find Clemont's Bunnelby and Dedenne, Serena's Eevee and Squishy who were captured by Team Rocket. Initially, they are unable to find them until for the second time, they found them when both Bunnelby and Dedenne are defending both Squishy and Eevee. Both also watched Clemont's Chespin and Serena's Pancham knocking both Inkay and Gourgeist to knock James and Jessie down with both their Pin Missile and Stone Edge combination and eventually slams them to blast them off with a wild Quilladin's Rollout. Talonflame was later used to fight the legendary Pokémon, Zapdos, who, as told by Stan, created thunderstorms out of anger as part of Ash's distraction. But even though Talonflame was able to hold its ground and dodge most of its attacks, Zapdos overpowered Talonflame and defeated it causing Ash to recall it back.XY110: An Electrifying Rage! Talonflame was used in the Gym Battle against Wulfric and his Avalugg. During the battle, Wulfric took advantage of Talonflame's speed by having Avalugg use Avalanche, which helped Avalugg power up its attacks. In addition to that, any attack Talonflame used against Avalugg wre eventually healed thanks to its Ice Body ability caused by the hail storm. After managing to dodge Avalugg's Stone Edge attacks, Talonflame tried to use Flame Charge on Avalugg. However, this proved to be a mistake when Avalugg used Avalanche again and was defeated.XY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield! Talonflame was later used in Ash's rematch against Wulfric. It once again battled against Wulfric's Avalugg, but this time, Talonflame was able to claim victory and defeated Avalugg with Flame Charge. It then went up against Wulfric's Abomasnow, but because of its Snow Warning ability, Talonflame was overwhelmed by Abomasnow's power and was defeated.XY122: A Real Icebreaker! Talonflame was used as Ash's second Pokémon in the six-on-six battle against Sawyer in the Semi-finals. It went up against his Slaking and won easily. It also went up against Clawitzer and since the latter has a type-advantage, it easily knocked out the former.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Talonflame was used as Ash's fourth Pokémon during his six-on-six battle against Alain in the finals of the Lumiose Conference. He went up against Alain's Unfezant. However, despite its best efforts of using incredible speed and powerful attacks, both Unfezant and Talonflame fainted, which resulted in a double knock out.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Shortly after Team Flare and Lysandre began their assault on the city, Talonflame with Ash and the rest of his Pokémon were captured then put in restraints while floating in midair, unconscious, at the top of Prism Tower. Talonflame, Goodra, Hawlucha, Noivern and Pikachu were being used by Lysandre as hostages for their friends, Ash and Greninja.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Looking at the destruction in horror, after regaining consciousness, of Lysandre's plans, Talonflame could only watch in shock while looking worried when Lysandre used the mini version of the Mega Evolution Energy Wave machine on Greninja and Ash so he can control them. But was relieved when they used Bond Phenomenon to break free and thanks to Alain's Charizard, Talonflame with its friends/teammates were set free and ready to battle.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! During the battle, Talonflame, along with Greninja got hit by Gyarados's Stone Edge attack. Despite both being saved by Mega Charizard X, Talonflame was knocked out, leaving Pikachu, Greninja, and Charizard being the only Pokémon left to battle Lysandre.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Talonflame and the rest of Ash's Pokémon received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Since Ash finally comes home from his hometown at Pallet Town after his travels in the Kalos region and before the episode Alola to New Adventure!, Talonflame along with Hawlucha and Noivern are currently resided at Professor Oak's laboratory. Known moves Using Double Team as Fletchling Ash Fletchling Peck.png Using Peck as a Fletchling Ash Fletchling Razor Wind.png Using Razor Wind as a Fletchling Ash Fletchling Steel Wing.png Using Steel Wing as a Fletchling |stage2 =Fletchinder |img2 = Ash's Fletchinder Flame Charge.png Using Flame Charge as a Fletchinder Ash's Fletchinder Steel Wing.png Using Steel Wing as a Fletchinder Ash's Fletchinder Razor Wind.png Using Razor Wind as a Fletchinder Ash Fletchinder Peck.png Using Peck as a Fletchinder |stage3 =Talonflame |img3 = Ash Talonflame Brave Bird.png Using Brave Bird Ash Talonflame Flame Charge.png Using Flame Charge Ash Talonflame Steel Wing.png Using Steel Wing Ash Talonflame Razor Wind.png Using Razor Wind | Double Team; normal; XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Peck; flying; XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Razor Wind; normal; XY003: A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Steel Wing; steel; XY006: Battling on Thin Ice! Flame Charge; fire; XY035: Battles in the Sky! Brave Bird; flying; XY086: A Legendary Photo Op! }} Improvised moves *Flame Charge Armor *Spinning Steel Wing Voice actresses and actor *Yuka Terasaki (Japanese as a Fletchling and Fletchinder) *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese as a Talonflame) *Lisa Ortiz (English as Fletchling and Fletchinder) *Alex Haynes (English as Talonflame) Trivia *Talonflame's capture marked the first time since Pidgeotto that Ash's second Pokémon from a region is a -type. *As a Fletchling, Talonflame is the first of Ash's basic Flying-types to win a Gym Battle prior to evolving. *Talonflame is Ash's first Pokémon to change one of its types upon evolving. **Since its first evolution from Fletchling to Fletchinder, Talonflame became Ash's second -type Pokémon after Torkoal to not be a starter. *Talonflame is Ash's first Pokémon to evolve while battling a Legendary Pokémon, followed by Noivern. **Coincidentally, both of Ash's Pokémon are Flying-types from Kalos who obtained their final evolutionary stage during a battle with a member of the Legendary Birds trio. *Both of Talonflame's evolutions happened while battling a / -type Pokémon. *Like Charizard battling Noland's Articuno, Talonflame, a fully evolved Fire/Flying-type Pokémon, battled Moltres, a Legendary Pokémon of the Kanto region. Gallery As Fletchling XY005 20.png As Fletchling with Ash and Pikachu Ash Fletchinder.png As Fletchinder Ash and Fletchinder.png As Fletchinder with Ash Ash Fletchinder Flame Body.png Flame Body activated as a Fletchinder XY086 24.png Talonflame giving Ash a high five with Pikachu and Greninja, as Frogadier XY132 19.png Talonflame captured by Team Flare with Ash and its friends, teammates Ash Talonflame Spinning Steel Wing.png Spinning its Steel Wing Ash Talonflame Flame Charge Armor.png An armor of Flame Charge }} References es:Talonflame de Ash pl:Talonflame Asha Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon